


Organized Chaos

by SandrC



Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [13]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: The blood of the unsung hero must be spilled.
Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950820
Kudos: 6





	Organized Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13: Summon
> 
> Not as satisfied with this one but I won't knock it. Plus i like noodling with Boreanaz. Dude kinda had a whole thing going on before the Pyramid.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sucks to suck dude

They had been promised, been _told_ , if they could spill the blood of the unsung hero—

What better way to find an unsung hero than _a pit_? Undue violence with no reason? _Chaos!_ Unpredictability! Unsung would be the hero of the common folk, from dirt, _to_ dirt! _And then—_

Exaltations! Cries in ecstasy! _That's_ what the other pit was for, after all. When the Doodler, Master of Chaos and Randomness broke through, it would be _ravenous_. What better meal than the writhing forms of those given prey to eros?

The blood of the innocent, but that could wait. For now, the unsung hero. The first blood. The Doodler. And then the rest. Patience. _Then_ chaos.


End file.
